


Vanilla Free

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Token takes trying new things into his own hands to prove he isn't vanilla, much to the dismay of Clyde.





	Vanilla Free

**Author's Note:**

> Token cured my writer's block! I feel like there isn't enough Token around, so hopefully this does his lack of presence justice!

Token blushed as he crouched on the ground. He knew what many sexual things were at that point thanks to Jimmy talking loudly about them at lunch about every day. 

While he didn't consider himself gay, he had an odd recurring dream. Some guy had cum on his face, but instead of disgust he felt like he wanted more.

So there he was in a shady adult theater that he knew glory holes happened often. The hole sliced into the stall next to him on the left was still unoccupied, but he willingly waited.

"Come on," Token murmured, shyly playing with his silky purple shirt. It was fine to dress up for a casual sexual experience, wasn't it? 

He wondered what Clyde would think about him using his first personal blow job and God knows what else on a stranger. 

When his mind went to Nichole, and her critique on how boring and traditional he was, Token undid his shirt's top buttons in acceptance. Neither his ex nor his best friend could stop him at this point.

Eventually the door to the next door stall opened and shut, and Token felt his heart racing.

The wall shook slightly when the guy started undoing his pants, and a flaccid cock slid its way through the entrance. "Okay, uh, how many have you done so far?"

"None. You'll be my first." Token gulped, unsure what sort of talk to use. "I've never done this, like, ever." Good job, idiot, Token thought as the man sighed on the other side.

"Holy shit... you're black?" Token had began to grind his teeth a bit from attacking the guy's priorities before he noticed the cock start to increase in size.

Token Black leaned forward like he'd seen in one of Clyde's porn comics, grasping the shaft and kissing the head delicately. "Sure am."

Finding going slowly was boring, Token began to suck on the head with vigor. "It's so big, sir," he got out around the cock, feeling it jump in his mouth.

"Fucking suck it more, bitch," growled the man, grabbing the top of the stall to pump his dick in through the hole harder and harder.

It was obvious the guy was a vicious top, and Token was stuck as a beginner with such a demanding erection to deal with. He almost cried as his mouth stretched more than he expected. 

He was glad he had no gag reflex from that one time Craig bumped him at a sleepover and his toothbrush gagged him. His thoughts went to other random places as he tried to focus on not getting that hard himself. It made him become a drooling, needy mess, and he hated showing that side of himself.

The man didn't seem to care he was struggling with the girth, chuckling and moaning, "I think I know who you are. That hot piece of ass that lives in that super nice neighborhood, huh? I would've never dreamed I'd get to fuck your rich type in a bathroom." Panting, the man started giving Token random thrusts in his hot mouth, "Do you know that British blond? Gregory, or something... I'd like you both bound and gagged on my bed any day."

"That could be arranged," Token coughed and pulled back, wincing as the cock jabbed his cheek. He knew Gregory to the faintest degree, but Gregory looked like a more experienced bottom than he was. 

His face was already wet from tears, of both pain and pleasure, so he could hardly tell what came from the erection sliding across his cheek to his plumped up lips.

Feeling his chest on instinct of being a clean individual, he found he was starting to sweat from effort. To keep the impatient guy from breaking a fist through the stall wall and grabbing his head to force him back down on the cock, Token kissed along the slippery shaft. "Mm, I'm sorry for not being good at this. You'll have to punish me for taking up your time."

The stranger dropped a condom through the side of where his cock proudly throbbed. "I'll be sure to do that, baby."

Token felt frail when he saw the cheap condom fall next his knees. Getting up with it in hand, he slowly turned around. "I just brace myself on the wall?"

"Unless you want to be on that toilet, do whatever you need." The man was still entirely dressed, not bothering to bring ever his shirt up and out of the way, but he was suddenly very quiet.

Token figured out why when he undid the rest of his nice shirt, and figured the guy was fantasizing. It was flattering to a point, depending on the attractiveness of the other man. He winced when he let it hit the floor, and soon brought his designer pants down with it. Refusing to remove his shoes at risk of catching something off the floor, he gulped and moved to open and slide the condom on the cock.

Lube was opened in the other stall, and he saw the cock retreat. "Okay, baby, back up to me slowly. I gotta make you nice and ready for Daddy."

What a freak, Token thought, but he only replied with, "I'm so happy you're my first." That's what guys liked to hear, right? His parents wouldn't like to hear that he have his first gay experience in a bathroom with some guy going for jailbait, but maybe it'd never be brought up.

Token's jaw dropped when he bent down slowly and backed up to allow the guy free range for shoving his thick fingers in him.

They weren't covered with anything but lube, but they were probably too big for gloves. "Oh my God," Token grunted, his eyes crossing slightly on just one finger. "What are you doing?" He gasped, the digit hooking slowly.

"You would hate me if I didn't prepare you right, baby. Don't be like that." The man kept using the finger until he pulled it out, then stuck two lubricated finger up inside Token's body roughly. "Come on, sexy, make some noise. I bet you love this."

"I love this," Token echoed, his tears coming out and down onto the ground as the fingers felt around. When he felt something get prodded much deeper inside him, he held onto the nearby empty toilet paper holder, crying out. "Right there! Fuck!"

Three fingers were deep inside him, trying to press around for enough room. The guy was panting from jacking himself off with his free hand. "Good little whore, aren't you? I can't believe this ass will be all for me."

"All for you," Token drooled out, his legs spreading lovingly. "Please use your cock now. I can't take it anymore."

Token shook his ass when the fingers were gone from his ass, hating the feeling of being empty. His head fell forward when he was finally getting the cock pressed inside his body.

The voice on the other side sounded weirdly familiar, causing Token to squint slightly. He couldn't really pinpoint it for the time being, but whoever it was clearly liked being inside him.

"Oh shit." Token felt the cock getting driven into him as he cried during each thrust. "Take that you little bitch. Take it like the faggot your are."

Token slipped slightly with his shoes on, but it only pressed the cock farther up his asshole. "God, yes. Yes! Oh my fucking fuck!" He was at a loss for words as the wall between them was moving that the man's speed.

The smell of lust was filling the air, and Token accepted it. He was becoming a whore little by little. Soon he might as well wear a shirt with permanent cum on it, so guys would know he loved the feeling of being filled. 

"Come on, Token. I know you can't hold back anymore." 

Token's eyes widened, and he paused in shock. Being directly addressed by a stranger was so odd, but also sexually arousing. The cum shots that came from his dick weren't too bad, but no way he could wear his clothes with pride anymore, as he got some spray onto the edge of his clothes pile.

The man kept using him like a toy until finally he came as well. He wobbled slightly, falling forward on the wall to hold his steady of staying up.

The young man got onto his knees again, panting and sliding off the condom before the cock could retreat. He ate the cum off the dick, earning hot grunts as his tongue slid along the length. "Thank you for that, sir."

Token smiled while the guy did his pants back up, running off out of the stall and out of the room.

The condom in his grasp was filled with proof he was no vanilla sort of guy, but he tied it off and threw it away in the trash can before leaving the building.

Dodging security, he left the adult theatre and went on his way. Opening his phone, he called Clyde to give him the news.  
-  
"Some random dude took your virginity?" Clyde had a rough time avoiding sounding angry.

Token nodded slowly as he laid out on Clyde's bed, starting to feel pangs of shame. His shirt and pants were in the wash, while all he adorned at the moment was his silky boxers. "Guess I'm bad at liking dick, huh?"

He cared deeply for Clyde, but the pacing was worrying for their friendship. Clyde seemed so jealous and in some state of shock. 

Eventually Clyde paused in stride to turn towards Token, "Are you sure he took your whole virginity?"

"My- what?" Token didn't know how to answer that. "Is my ass only half of it? Is being gay really that complicated?"

Clyde gave a nervous laugh, "I don't know, I just know it's like... your ass is anal virginity and your dick is like... uh." He grew lost in thought.

"Well, nobody's been on my dick before, so I think I'm only half a virgin now." Token sat up, feeling so much more naked as they spoke.

Clyde practically leapt on the mattress next to his best friend, "Dude! This is great! I know exactly what to do!"

Sliding to his side to reach under his bed, Clyde dropped a shoe box that made shifting noises between them.

Token slowly reached to pick up the lid, flipping it over while Clyde still looked under his bed. "Jesus, Clyde, are you going to torture me?" He tugged out a squishy toy, flipping it over to find a slits on either side for what looked to be a cock. "Have you been to confession lately?"

"Nope. I can't give up my toys unless I can actually get laid on a regular basis." Clyde gave a nervous laugh, sitting back up with lube. "Do we need condoms?"

Feeling his face flush red, Token was glad his skin was quite dark to mostly hide his embarrassment, "Run that by me again?"

"Okay, so I think if we fuck it'll be even. I won't be mad at you if you give me your other virginity, and you can have a free screw whenever you're horny."

Clyde took the cock sleeve from Token, shaking the pink toy with a smirk. "All the way from Japan, baby." He poured some clear lubricant over the top, letting it deep in throughout it before motioning his hands at Token's underwear. "Get naked."

"Not even dinner first?" Token gave a feigned pout before sliding the boxers off to try and act like he understood exactly what he was getting into.

The jelly-like toy slipped over Token's cock easily, which caused him to moan that much harder. "Dude, come on..." Token felt his body react to the motions of the toy getting slid up and down his cock as it grew much harder. 

"You like that?" Clyde leaned into Token's side, breathing in the ear before licking along it slowly. It was much more calm than the speed he was pumping the sleeve. "Does it feel good, Token?"

"Give me a second," Token panted, shutting his eyes to try and block out the erotic kissing and licking in his ear and across his jaw and neck. "I'm going to lose it if you don't slow down."

That was good enough for Clyde. He squished the toy down harder, earning short but aroused cries from his friend. "Are you getting excited to fuck me, Token? Are you going to let me ride your dick like this toy is?"

"God, sure, just do it before I cum." Token knew he sounded impatient, but he certainly wasn't about to give a shit about that.

The boy was getting aroused as well, but Token knew it wasn't enough while he was still clothed. 

Token leaned towards Clyde, kissing him deeply as he felt his cock getting swallowed again and again by the toy. 

Their tongues slid against each other as Clyde placed the pink contraption down away from where they were stuck together. "I want you so bad, Token," Clyde breathed out, letting Token almost climb on top of him, despite wanting to ride on top.

"Let me show you what you deserve right now. How about that?" Ripping up Clyde's gamer shirt, Token kissed into Clyde's soft chest, moving to the nipples to suck on them dutifully.

His tongue traced the nubs again and again until Clyde began to breath erratically, and yank at Token's short hair to attempt and guide him down further. 

Token looked up to see Clyde finally tug off the shirt, finding his eyes as he then ran his tongue along his stomach to tease the ticklish skin. 

He undid the pants before tugging them down to show off the bulge in the cartoony underwear. "Wow, a rooster? How innovative, Clyde." Token did laugh, but he soon began kissing the underside of the clothed cock to keep them focused.

Clyde kept touching Token's textured hair, loving the feel so foreign to his own. "Token... I can't really hold this hair, so I'm probably just gonna shove you head down..." Clyde felt comfortable enough to admit that.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Token tore down the pants and underwear to throw them off the bed and somewhere else. He peered up from his position between the pale legs before deciding to grasp the erection.

"You better worship me when you ride my dick later, you hear?" Token took a couple calming breaths before he deep-throated Clyde's dick down. 

The brunet was breathing erratically, his chubby hands grasping the sheets desperately. "Token... how...?" He couldn't believe the pleasure he felt as Token's head bobbed up and down.

Token let the cock give a wet pop as it left his mouth again. "I don't have a gag reflex, so I wanted to do my best to please you before we got even more awkward as friends, I guess."

"After this, are we really going to be friends?"

Token felt cold when he was flipped back over to lay on his back. He didn't have any words, and despite his arousal he felt tears sting his eyes out of disbelief.

"I just think we could be boyfriends instead. Wouldn't that be kinda cool?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah, that sounds pretty cool." Token's heart returned to its normal beating, or rather, whatever rate it went to during sexual activity.

Token grabbed onto Clyde's hips to help steer him down to seat himself correctly over the cock. He had another toy in hand, stroking the red dildo before putting it down by Token's ass.

Getting his own hips up, he allowed the cockhead to press against his asshole while Clyde began to seat himself on Token's erection.

"You're fucking crazy not stretching yourself, Clyde," Token gritted out, having at least been pounded senseless earlier to let him body accept the toy deep inside him so gradually.

"Do I own all these toys just to admire them?" Clyde scoffed before moaning from being stretched by a genuine cock. "Oh fuck yeah, dude. That's what I like."

Token reached up to feel Clyde's torso, while Clyde seemed to be reaching between Token's legs.

For split second Clyde showed confusion, but it soon turned to red hot pleasure. Token's head fell back when the vibrations started, beginning to pound up into Clyde.

Smiling as his plan worked, Clyde reached up to grab the top of his bed frame as Token fucked him. "Yeah, you like my ass?" Clyde got up onto his feet, crouching to allow Token to hit the deeper spots inside his ass.

"I like your... yeah." Token couldn't believe what was happening, and certainly neither did his body. Just moments ago it felt like he was falling for Clyde, and now he was stuck between a vibrating dildo shoved deep inside him, and Clyde riding his dick like it was for sport.

Clyde decided he wanted a faster pace, he he casually reached back to turn the toy up even faster. He found himself shoved onto his back as Token pounded his ass. "Oh my God, Token," he groaned, trying to hide his face in sudden embarrassment.

"Knock that shit off before I kick your ass for doing this to me," Token almost growled, grabbing Clyde's wrists to pin them down as he made sure to hit deep inside Clyde's ass.

"It's so deep," Clyde repeated every thrust, his prostate no doubt being abused as the buzzing inside Token's ass continued.

Token smiled as he watched Clyde's eyes roll back in his head, "There's no condom. You know what that means, right?"

Clyde's eyes glistened, "Give it to me, Token." His whole face looked proud as he was filled to the brim with Token's cum, already having his own cum bursting along his stomach.

They panted roughly like they were about to collapse, but Clyde stopped Token from turning off the vibrator. "What, you aren't even going to fuck me against the wall?"

"Damn, baby," Token breathed, letting his cock get filled again as Clyde leaned up to kiss him possessively.

He should've went to Clyde first, but Token knew he would always have him regardless. He hoped to someday show the same loyalty his new boyfriend showed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make the mystery guy a character we all know, but I couldn't decide who, so I guess it's up to your interpretation!


End file.
